


Lost

by Tillmyheartexplodes



Category: Chain of Gold - Fandom, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: Chain of Gold, F/M, Fairondale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes
Summary: Short fic about Lucie and Matthew on patrol
Relationships: Lucie Herondale ma, Matthew Fairchild & Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm still new to fic writing so I don't really know what I'm doing.

"How did you get us lost. In London. Where you live. " Lucie had sat down in fustration. Her and Matthew had been walking for hours.

"I'm not entirely to blame you also live in London and I didn't hear you inputing any directions" Matthew ran his fingers though his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. "Any suggestions on what to do?"

Lucie looked around. The street wasn't busy but they were glamoured anyway. She didn't recognise it. Not even from trips in the carriage. They were supposed to be on patrol with Cordelia and James but they had gotten separated.

" Well, I don't know. If I did I would have said something. "

Matthew came to sit beside her.

"We've only been walking, how far could we have got?"

Lucie assumed quite far. She stretched out her legs in front of her and place her hands behind her for balance. It was a warm night which made the situation worse. 

"Too far" Lucie sighed

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay for the night?" 

"You cannot be serious." 

Matthew turned away from her. 

"There's got to be a tavern or something." 

"Even if we did find somewhere to stay what would ma and pa think." Lucie pulled forward so she was sitting up straight. "What would James think?" 

"He would think I'm looking after his dear sister. " Matthew was resting his head on his hand. "Or you can stay here alone and I'll go find a nice warm place to sleep." 

"Fine."

Lucie scrambled onto her feet and followed Matthew as they continued walking. She still did not know where they were going and assumed Matthew didn't either. Her legs became heavier with every step. 

"How much further are we going to walk?" Lucie asked. She didn't want to admit to being in pain. Not to Matthew. 

"Well over there looks good" Matthew was pointing in the direction of a white building. There was a steady flow of people entering a leaving. 

Lucie looked down at what she was wearing. She was in gear. Not the type of clothing acceptable for a young lady if they were to find somewhere to stay. 

As they grew nearer it was clear the building in question was a tavern and a busy one. 

"After you, " Matthew said gesturing towards the door. 

Lucie walked into the dimly lit tavern.It was noisy and most of the customers didn't take notice of them. 

"This doesn't look like a better place to be" Lucie noted

"No, it doesn't" Matthew sighed "but do you want to continue walking? " 

"No."Lucie walked over to a chair and sat down. 

Despite the chaos of the tavern Lucie managed to relax. Matthew joined her at the table. 

"I still don't understand how you got us lost" Lucie Muttered. 

"And I still don't think it's my fault." 

Lucie turned her head to hide her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope my writing wasn't too bad


End file.
